1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger air bag for an automobile, and more particularly, to a passenger air bag for an automobile, which an air bag can be deployed more efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
An air bag for an automobile is disposed in front of the driver's seat or the seat next to the driver's seat such that it can instantaneously expand in the event of an automobile collision in order to protect the life or body of a driver or an occupant in the seat next to the driver's seat.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a passenger air bag apparatus of the related art. An air bag module 3 and an air bag are installed in an air bag housing 2, which is provided inside a crash pad 1 in front of the seat next to the driver's seat of an automobile, and an air bag door 4 is disposed in front of the air bag and the air bag module 3.
The air bag door 4 includes a crash pad skin 4a, a door skin 4b, and a porous foam 4c disposed between the crash pad skin 4a and the door skin 4b. In the air bag apparatus configured as above, when an air bag operation signal is generated from an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) in the event of an automobile collision, an inflator disposed inside the air bag module 3 ignites explosion so that the air bag expands. In response to the expansion of the air bag, the door skin 4b and the crash pad skin 4a of the air bag door 4 are opened so that the air bag is inflated towards the seat next to the driver's seat, thereby protecting the body of an occupant in the seat next to the driver's seat.
A point of time when the air bag apparatus is intended to be inflated is a very important factor that guarantees the safety of the occupant. Since safety can be greatly influenced by the deployment time, it is necessary to precisely control the deployment time. In addition, it is required to develop a simple structure with which the air bag apparatus can be easily assembled.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.